Playing Cupid
by PersianKat
Summary: Hyael sees the tension between Walter and Seras and decides to help the two shy vampires to declare to one another. But will this “Playing Cupid Routine” backfire and blow up on her face? CHP 2 UP. Read and Review.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer –** Don't own anything people, not even the air I'm breathing...

* * *

**- - PLAYING CUPID - -

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It's been one year after the War with Millennium.

Things around Hellsing had finally turned normal.

Well, as normal asthey could get after all the changes.

London was still being rebuilt.

Seras was now a true nosferatu and was having training sessions with Alucard, which was getting more and more proud of his old fledgling.

Pip Bernadette's soul was still inside Seras, but was "showing" himself less often.

Alucard was… err… Alucard. Still bind to the Hellsing family, some say, but others thought that he was more bind to Integra then to Hellsing.

Walter was now a vampire and his appearance had changed drastically, he looked now like a man on his late thirties. He now went on some "search and destroy" missions, but he also accumulated his old tasks.

But one of the big changes was the new vampire that had joined Hellsing.

She was once one of the Millennium, although not on her own accord.

She was a gun expert and, lets call it a spiritual person. Her knowledge in binding spells and mind-control were one of the primary reasons for Millennium to turn her into a vampire.

Recruited a little after their first defeat by Walter and Alucard, she was twenty-five when she was turned. The first years of captivity were pretty hard on her, she tried to escape more that twenty times in a month, which almost made a one attempt per day average. Tired of this, the Major had locked her in a prison cell for nearly six months without any blood.

Needless to say that she was almost a freaking corpse by the time she got out of there.

It was right that instant that it hit her: She was not going anywhere ever again. She was their slave, and it would be best if she just did what they told her.

When the Millennium finally resurfaced she was the one that was commanded to bind and brainwash the retainer of the Hellsing Organization.

She didn't knew nothing about them, just what she heard all these years and the more the Major seemed to hate Hellsing, the more she liked them.

When she was left to do her duty, she did invade and took over Walter's mind, but left a backdoor into his mind, in the form of a word. That word when spoken would release the mind of the retainer and give the control of his body back to him again.

It was like building a cell in his mind and trapping him there, the word being the key to set him free.

She explained this to him: She had stayed linked to him, "visiting" him inside the "cell" and saying that they would have better chances to get out of there if Doc made some of his magic on his body.

And it would be best if he didn't have any control or awareness of it: She knew that Doc's experiences where always hard on the patients. Very hard and painful.

In these visits that she made to him, they became good friends. She tried her best to comfort him and assure him that it wouldn't be long until the both of them were out of there and safe. She tried to keep him sane. Well, the best she could. He would not agree on that aspect, though…

The plan almost failed when the Major called for Walter's services before she expected, which was a great risk. She almost pleaded to the Major to let her come along with the ex-retainer, but he said it would not be necessary to do so.

Lead by the fear of what could happen to the Walter she knew, the fear that the personality that ruled over his body made him go face with face with Alucard, and subsequently cause his death, she was able to escape from the blimp and get to Walter ina nick of time.

Surprisingly, when she got to him, she saw that he was able to suppress hurting Seras that was protecting Sir Hellsing.

She then said the word that was the key and he turned into his old self, psychologically speaking.

Walter had then asked Integra to take the female vampire under her wing. Trusting in him, and seeing nothing but advantages in this deal, Integra bind the vampire to her blood, along with Walter and Seras, just in case. Not that she didn't trust in Walter or Seras, but it was a way to keep safe and the vampires had agreed.

So, Hellsing, an Organization that had as a primary objective to hunt and kill all the undead had now not one nor two but four vampires on its payroll.

Alucard The No Life King, Seras Victoria, Walter C. Dolneazz and… Hyael Thompson.

* * *

**Summary:**

Hyael sees the tension between Walter and Seras and decides to help the two shy vampires to declare to one another. But will this "Playing Cupid Routine" backfire and blow up on her face?

* * *

**Authoress Notes:**

This story is set on an Alternative Universe, with references to both anime and manga.

There is an OC here. Hyael Thompson doesn't exist. Well, she does. But only in my mind.

Pairings?

Not sure yet, I'm still thinking about that. It will depend on the reviews I get. Or not! Muahahahahahahaha!

The first chapter will be posted in two days or so.

If I have no reviews, well, I won't update anymore after that.

* * *

**Random information:**

Alucard is hot as hell when he is Dracula and Walter looks pretty delicious as "Dark" Walter.

Kneels down and puts hands in prayer

God please watch over Kohta Hirano and make sure he lives many many many years.

And yes, before you get a chance to ask, I am a little unbalanced and need to take medication. It was the only way they let me out of that freaking asylum…

* * *

Waiting to hear from you...

Cleopatra Kat

* * *

**www . cleopatra - kat . blogspot . com

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 1 Relationships

**Disclaimer –** I do own Hyael, but her dirty thoughts are not my fault.

* * *

**Authoress Notes – Part 1:  
**

Authoress Notes comes first in this chapter because of a Very–Very–Delicate–And–Sometimes–Reason–To–Bite–Heads–Off kind of matter: Punctuation.

So here is a little explanation on my style of writing. Writing Style. Whatever.

– text. (When a simple hyphen (–) appears before a line it means that it's plain dialogue.)

– "text." – These are thoughts.

– "_text_." – These are telepathic conversations.

/text/ – These are… tricky, let's see if I can explain this… These are sounds, expressions, feelings or actions. Somewhat like the onomatopoeias we see in comics. Kind of… err… Oh! And I also use this to mark some of my off the hand comments…

Whatever.

I warned you I could not explain this properly.

/Shrugs/

If you have any comment to do on this, please follow the following instructions:

(Check **Authoress Notes – Part 2** on the bottom of this page under the rubric **Useful Information**.)

* * *

**Chapter Summary**

This chapter presents Hyael, and gives a little insight on the character and also her relationships with Walter and Alucard and a bit Seras. It also starts to unveil Hyael's intention of Playing Cupid with Walter and Seras.

* * *

**- - PLAYING CUPID- -

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 –** Relationships

Hyael looked at Walter and smiled. She had just entered the kitchen and saw him humming some sort of song, occupied with what seemed like Sir Integra's late night snack.

She let her eyes slip trough Walter's body, smiling appreciatively: Doc had done a wonderful job.

Not that she felt attracted to the vampire: She knew that he had his heart somewhere else, and frankly, so did she.

But either way, she had eyes and couldn't say that this younger version of the retainer wasn't… err… alluring. If he was charming before his turning, now he was stunning.

But he was a friend, a good friend at that, and she had all the intentions to help on his love life.

She smirked insanely; her head conjuring up one thousand different plans to put the two lovebirds together.

Seras and Walter.

She knew Walter liked Seras, the moment he was able to suppress himself from killing her, even before she could break the seal that bind him to the Millenium.

It was actually an impressive feat; the seal was very strong and almost unbreakable. She herself had only managed to break it because she was the one to put it there in the first place. That meant that he had a very strong feeling towards the young blonde vampire.

A feeling that Hyael thought to be some kind of fatherly love.

Boy, she couldn't be more wrong about it, and she noticed it a night when she caught them in the garden.

They weren't kissing or anything of the sort: He was taking care of the roses and gently cut one and gave it to Seras with a loving smile on his face. The young vampire accepted it with a smile and a strange blush on her pale cheeks.

It was then that the realisation hit her like a ton of bricks: Maybe the two where in love, but were unable to say it to one another.

She decided to give it some time before she butted in, but she was sent to Ireland by Integra, her Master now, to help set a branch of Hellsing in that territory.

And she was surprised to come back, almost six months later and see that the two of them hadn't made a single move on each other.

So now, almost two weeks after her arrival, she thought it was about time to play cupid.

– Good Evening Walter! – She greeted him.

He didn't look back at her, letting her have a little more of the marvellous sight of his firm buttocks. Damn, she loved ass. Minds off the gutter people: Not in a perverted sense, she really loved well–shaped asses. And that my friends, was a damn good–looking specimen of that part of anatomy. Did Alucard have an ass like that too? She could never tell, he was always wearing that damn big red overcoat. But she bet he did. Damn, she really had to take care of her own love life too. This musings about her co–workers asses was not healthy. Highly amusing, but not healthy at all.

– Good Evening Miss Thompson. You're up early.

– Yeah, I turned in rather early yesterday. – She took her eyes from you know what and started sniffing around the kitchen. – Hey Walter, where's the vampire ambrosia?

Walter smiled and looked back at the female vampire. She was, like normal but completely unprofessionally dressed in her pyjamas, which consisted in a loose white T–shirt and black satin pants. Her red hair was in a mess.

– Miss Thompson, you should really try to arrange yourself before you get out of your room. Your demeanour is highly inappropriate.

She stuck her head out of the cupboard she had been sniffing and looked at him, her lips wearing a pout.

– But Walter… I was hungry!

He suppressed the smile that was about to set on his lips.

– Even so. I highly recommend you start to act a little more professionally.

She closed the doors of the cupboard and approached him, stopping and clicking her heals together, her right hand going to her forehead, saluting in a military way.

– Yes Sir, My Master!

Walter couldn't refrain a chuckle and soon she was chuckling along with him.

– Now Walter, can you give me a blood pack? I really am starving here.

He sighed, going to the refrigerator and taking out a blood pack. He extended it to her and she took it.

– Arigato! – She thanked him.

– Now go and get yourself in proper attire for a Hellsing Officer. – He said, turning his back on her.

Butt.

Slap.

Man, it was irresistible.

She pulled her hand back and WAM! Damn, that thing was rock solid. SWEETTT!

Walter almost jumped and looked at her, his expression one off anger and embarrassment merged together.

– Miss Thompson! – He yelled at her. She just smirked and started heading out the door.

– Sorry Walter, I just couldn't help myself! Muhahahahahah!

Walter sweat dropped, looking at the female vampire's retreating back. Really, she sometimes had the most improper behaviour that one could think of. And this fixation on his backside was strange but not new…

**(Flashback)**

– "_Walter, are you there?"_

– "_What do you think Miss?"_

He heard a chuckle all around him. This was a strange existence… He felt like he had no body, only mind surrounded in darkness.

– "_Well, it's always nice to ask, you could be resting or something... Is everything okay?"_

– "_As well as it could be considering I am trapped inside my own head with no control whatsoever."_

He heard her sigh and almost could feel her sadness.

– "_You know why Walter…"_

– "_Yes Miss Thompson, I am sorry about that. But it's normal that one's patience runs out in this kind of situation."_

– "_I know Walter… It won't take long, I promise you. Oh! I went to see you today on Doc's lab."_

He waited for her to continue but she didn't say anything else. Did the link break? Oh God, he hoped not. She was his only link to the outside world.

– "_Miss Thompson?"_

– "_Damn that little wolfy perverted demented err… thing!"_

– "_Miss Thompson, what's the matter?"_

He heard her grunt some more obscenities. She seemed to be talking about someone.

– "_Schrodinger. Damn that thing. Always peeking on people. Christ. And people say am perverted…"_

– "_(…)"_

– "_A person can't have a damn moment of privacy in this joint!"_

Moment of privacy? Perverted? What the hell was she doing that required privacy? Maybe she needed to be alone to establish the connection?

– "_Miss Thompson… If it's dangerous for us to continue talking, maybe you should stop now and come back later."_

– "_No Walter, it's not that. And besides it will take a while until I can talk to you again. A person can't go and take baths more than two times a day. They would get suspicious."_

– "_BATH?"_

– "_Yeah, am in the bathtub now and that little perv was spying on me from the vents!" _

– "_You're in the bathtub?"_

He heard her chuckle… well, not chuckle, more like cackle maliciously.

– "_Oh yeah, it's a big turn on talking to you in the bathtub. HEHEHEHE!"_

– "_Miss Thompson!" – _His tone was one of a mortified person.

– "_Just kidding Walter."_

He sighed from relief.

– "_Well, not really, it really is a turn on!" _

He tried to put his act together. Thank God he didn't have cheeks right now…

– "_Miss Thompson, what was the purpose of your visits?"_

– "_I told you, to keep you sane in there."_

– "_Well, I must say, you're not helping that much."_

More malicious cackling.

– "_Sorry, I just can't help myself… And talking about that, as I was saying, I went to see you and… Well…"_

– "_What? Did something wrong happen?"_

– "_Wrong? Oh no, not wrong! There is nothing wrong in that! Hehe… Walter?"_

– "_Yes Miss Thompson?"_

– "_You know you're naked there don't you?"_

– "_(…)" – /_Mortified silence/

/Chuckle/

– "_I am happy to announce that I am really impressed with you Walter. Doc did a wonderful job! You look like a forty year old, and very yummy, man!" _

– "_The yummy part could go unsaid Miss."_

– "_On no it couldn't. Walter, I had never seen such a marvellous wonderful well–shaped ass!"_

– "_I beg your pardon!"_

– "_And solid! Damn, reaaaallyyy solid. A work of art."_

– "_Miss Thompson, how in the world would you know it's solid?"_

– "_(…)"_ /Sweat drop/

– "_Miss Thompson?"_

– "_Hehehe Walter, I gotta go, but I will be back later. I'm gonna see what's happening in the battle. I will bring the information to you later! Bye bye!"_ /Nervous laugh/

**(End Flashback)  
**

He couldn't help the smile that had crept on his lips. She had the most improper behaviour, to informal for his taste, and had a very strange sense of humour. But it was thanks to her that he was there.

He sighed and took the platter from the counter and made his way to Integra's office.

* * *

Hyael was making her way back to the basement to get dressed, sipping on the blood pack, her mind lost in thought. 

She knew that they liked each other, but that wasn't enough… Although Seras seemed to have appreciated the rose, and her behaviour towards Walter was most of the time sweet, maybe she only saw him like he used to be and not how he was now.

In one hand, she could understand the reason why they didn't… err… socialize more. He was not so long ago a seventy–year–old man, a human, and old enough to be her grandfather. And she, a young vampire, clinically dead.

But what was keeping them from acting now?

Suddenly a red–cloaked demon took a hold on her mind.

Seras and Alucard? She saw how close they were. But she also knew that there were rumours saying that Alucard had something for Sir Hellsing…

She smirked.

Well, if Seras really was attracted to Alucard, she couldn't blame her. At least physically, Alucard was something. Really something. Tall and lean, those red eyes and that smirk could drive anyone crazy.

She sighed noticing that her thoughts where taking very improper routes and gave a big sip on her blood pack.

–"No more thinking about him. I forbid you mind, to think about those eyes that could make anyone's knees melt with the right expression in them. Do not think about that wide chest that is the exact size for one to cuddle in… And that smirk… Grrr…."

She stopped on her tracks and whipped a trickle of blood droll that started to come out the right corner of her mouth.

–"This forbidding thing is so not working… I have to occupy my mind with something else or I will go insane. I would never hear the end of it if he peeked into my mind."

– Such a waste of blood.

Hyael could feel her body turning stiff at the sound of that rich voice.

– "Shit!" – Was the first word that came to her mind before she blocked it from him.

– It happens sometimes. Never let a drop fall oh Never Failing Grand Master Vampire? – She asked, the straw like tip of the blood bag still in between her lips, an annoyed expression on her face.

He came from behind her, hat and glasses off and stood in front of her.

– I wasn't talking about that. It is a waist to spend that blood on you.

/Ouch. One for Alucard/

She huffed as she saw him lean against the wall.

– I also think your fashion sense sucks, but I never say it now do I?

/One for Hyael/

– You did right now. – His smirk got wider.

/Alucard – Two; Hyael – One/

– Details. – She grunted.

– If it was my decision, you would not be here.

– Than I must thank Buda that the decision isn't yours. – She smirked lightly.

/HA HA! A tie/

He straightened himself and approached her, his frame towering over her; his intention was obviously to intimidate her with his size.

She looked up to meet his eyes and gave a big sip on her blood pack again, making a very strange sucking sound, the expression on her face one of almost childish curiosity.

Seras had told her once that the worst thing that someone could do in the presence of her Master was showing fear. So she tried to block it every time they spoke, even if her senses told her to either run like hell or piss her pants.

She reminded herself to thank Seras again for the advice.

– You know that I can break you in half anytime I want to. – His dark cold voice almost made her tremble. She had to use all the self–control she had not to look away from his eyes, that were shinning insanity and promising pain.

She gulped mentally and gave another loud sip on the blood pack.

– Yeah, so what?

Alucard growled low in his throat and gave a step back, looking at her with something that looked like utter rage and also frustration.

– You are an unbearable little excuse for a vampire.

She smiled brightly at him.

– I love you too Alucard.

/Growl/

/Slurp Slurp/

He disappeared in front of her eyes, his outline fading; the last thing suspended on air before he vanished completely was his smirk.

– "_My Master calls. We will continue this conversation later."_

She didn't answer him; the strange smirk still present in her mind. She closed her eyes trying to sense him, but he was already gone.

She sighed shakily, her hands trembling a little, the tension of the last moments taking over her body.

She gave a deep breath and quickly covered the distance that separated her from her room.

She closed the door and leaned on to it, the blood pack already empty in her hands.

– One day these conversations are going to give me a heart attack. Well, they would, if I wasn't already dead. – She muttered, giving another deep but unnecessary breath, trying to sake off the strange feeling that seemed to take over her body every time that she and Alucard confronted each other like that.

It was not the fear.

That she could handle.

It was somewhat of a sadness that took over her. Why didn't he like her? She never did anything to him. She had always been the most formal and respectful she could around him. Well, at least when there were others with them. These little fights were always fought alone.

But why did they have to have those fights at all?

She felt a little tickle on the back of her head. Sir Hellsing.

– Oh shit! And I'm still not dressed! – She yelled, going to the dresser and taking out her uniform.

In between the dressing and trying to put her massive hair in a more presentable hair–do, she tried to brush off the Alucard Issue and remembered herself of her newly self–given Operation.

Codename: SerasXWalter.

Mission 1: Retrieve Information – Part 1.

Target: Seras Victoria.

She smirked, tying the laces on her boots.

– This is going to be so much FUN!

* * *

**Authoress Notes – Part 2**

Hope you liked this first chapter. Because I am not going to do another, this is it. Muahahahaha!

/Random Nurse pops up from nowhere/

**RN** – Cleo! Have you been taking your medication?

/Cleo – Fingers crossed behind back/

**CK** – Yeah!

**RN** – Oh really?

/Cleo opens mouth to say yes again and Random Nurse shoves three king size pills down her throat/

**RN** – Just in case dear, just in case!

/Leaves singing some screwed up song about a chick (check **Useful Information**) that was climbing a stone and fell down. It ends with its mother cutting its head off with a power saw…/

**CK** – /Cofs/

(…)

I really don't know why the hell I waist time writing this. No one ever reads Author Notes. Not long ones. Whatever.

* * *

**Useful Information**

**Reviews**

Thank you StarPlatinum! Hope you like it.

**Comments**

I said I was going to put here the instructions to follow in case you wanted to make any comments concerning my writing. So here they are:

**Instruction Nº1 –** DON' T MAKE ANY COMMENTS.

End Instruction.

Just kidding. If you any problems in understanding please leave it on your review or e–mail me.

**Flames**

Shove them up your (censured because of ratings). If it's not constructive I will ignore it.

**Chick – Definition**

chick – the young of any bird, used especially for chicken. / Thanks Google/

**Updates**

Like I said in the prologue chapter, the update dates are intimately connected to the number of reviews I get.

No reviews means no next chapter. Simple enough no?

**Sending me to Hell – and others in that line of thought**

Am I getting on your nerves? Do you want to see me burning in hell? Do you wish to send me there so I can experience the excruciating pain of being burned alive eternally?

Don't bother. I was there once and the Devil says he doesn't want to see me again ever. Go figure.

* * *

**Random Information  
**

A human cannot lick his own elbow.

Vampires can.

* * *

Waiting to hear from you

**Cleopatra Kat**

* * *

**www . cleopatra - kat . blogspot . com

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 2 The Talk

**Disclaimer –** Do not own Hellsing.

* * *

**CK** – This is an original disclaimer, don't you think? My imagination never ceases to amaze me! 

**Random Person** /between coughs/ – Retard!

**CK **– Hey I heard that!

* * *

Do you think that Angels don't exist? You are soooo wrong! I talk to one almost every day! So, this one's for you Angel!

* * *

**Chapter Summary**

Hyael finally has a chance to have the talk with Seras. And Alucard catches Walter and Hyael in "compromising" positions… But is it what it looks like?

* * *

**- - PLAYING CUPID - -

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – **The Talk

Hyael checked her skirt and frowned. Damn, that thing wasn't a skirt; it was almost a freaking belt! How the hell did Seras walk around like this? It was everything but practical. Not counting the stares she got from the other soldiers. And they weren't as many as Seras got, because Seras's boobs were like a person on their own, but still she hated it.

Oh! How she missed her pants…

She continued her way back from the shooting range to the mansion. Kicking a pebble on the ground, she sighed.

Almost two days had passed since her resolution to start WalterXSeras Operation and she hadn't been able to talk to Seras alone.

She had tried to talk with her in a mission, but it was almost impossible. And it wasn't because of the noise or ghoul body parts flying all over the place: Seras simply went on killer mode.

It was impressive for her, mostly after the stories she heard about Seras before the War. How could that cold ruthless killer have been afraid to drink blood and take lives?

But although impressive, it was not hard to believe; Seras was the sweetest vampire she had ever met. When she was not on a mission that is…

She felt a ticklish feeling on the back of her head.

She smiled brightly and made her way to the armoury.

She didn't know why, but she could feel when Walter called for her… Well, it was not like reading his mind or anything like that, it was like the same ticklish feeling she had when Sir Hellsing called, but at the same time different.

She didn't know if he felt the same… Sometimes she would think about him, remember the times when they were in Millenium, and he seemed to pop out of nowhere.

She should ask him about that.

She knocked on the door and entered to see Walter standing next to a working table.

With his ass turned her way… Man, what was up with that? Did he do it on purpose? And those pants… Damn.

– "Stop that! Christ!" – She scolded herself. – Hi Walter!

He looked back at the read head and smiled. Now this was strange, he was just thinking about her!

– Hello Miss Thompson! – He said, turning to face her completely as he watched her closing the door.

She frowned slightly and approached him, sitting on the working table.

– Really Walter, after all we've been through together you could call me Hyael by now…

He chuckled and turned his front to the table again, continuing the work he had been doing: Cleaning guns.

– Yes indeed Miss Thompson, I could. But…

– Not comfortable?

– No, it's not that! I only think we should maintain a certain relationship in front of others Miss, that's all. – He said, head down.

Suddenly the name Seras popped in Hyael's mind.

She was so stupid! Now she knew why he called her Miss Thompson still. It was because of Seras! He didn't want to make her jealous!

– "Awwww… That is SO cute!" – Hyael thought, smiling. This was one of the things she liked about Walter… /No I'm not talking about ass again/ He was cute!

– Walter?

– Yes Miss?

– It's because of Seras isn't it?

He looked at her as if she had just said the most absurd thing on the world.

– Miss Thompson! What are you talking about?

She smiled wickedly.

* * *

Alucard was passing in front of the armoury when he felt that Walter and that "thing" he called Hyael were inside. He was thinking about meeting Walter there to discuss the possibility of making some alterations to the Jackal, but he gave up when he sensed her. There was just something about her that made him… well, not nervous… she just… she was irritating! Yeah, irritating! That was it. 

He was about to conjure up his black hole /No pun intended/ to transport him back to his room when he heard a voice from within the armoury.

* * *

– Don't try to hide it. I know what you feel… I can feel you feeling it.

* * *

Alucard's eyebrow rose slightly. What were they talking about?

* * *

– Miss… Hyael, this is highly inappropriate. And frankly it's my business. 

– But I can help Walter; you just have to put it in my hands! I can make wonders! Really! I don't mind…

* * *

Alucard was glued to the ground. Oh God, that sounded… No…

* * *

– I don't need your help Miss… Really… it's not what you are thinking… 

– Damn Walter I can't believe you really think I'll buy that! I can see it! It's not like you can hide it… You know you want to… you just don't know how to do it! I can help!

– This is so embarrassing… You have to understand that… It's been such a long time… I don't know how to show it! What am I supposed to do?

– Leave that to me, I will be here every step of the way!

* * *

Temptation was biting Alucard… On one hand he wanted to look inside the armoury to see what the hell was going on, but on the other… It was nothing, probably nothing… He was imagining things! They could be talking about so many subjects! Right? Right!

* * *

– Oh Walter! That's beautiful! 

– Do you really think so?

– Oh yeah! Marvellous!

– It's a little old, and rusty…

She laughed.

– It's not that old… It was restored wasn't it?

– Yes it was.

– It can be old, but its looks new to me! So, does it work?

– Like a charm Miss, like a charm!

– Oh, can I hold it? Please?

– Of course you can!

– I can rub the rust right off! I'm good at this!

* * *

Finally giving in to curiosity Alucard put his head through the door, and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him: Hyael was sitting on the table, with Walter in front of her and they were both looking down! He stood there a little, shock written all over his face. 

He pulled his head out and straightened himself, shocked expression still in place and started walking to the mansion.

Seras had just had her blood pack and was heading to the armoury to get some more ammo for her Harkonnen, when she saw her Master walking down the path that came from the armoury with a very strange expression on his face.

Wait a minute… Walking? He normally only did these little nights walks on the gardens!

She stopped, waiting for him to get closer.

– Good Evening Master!

– Good Evening Police Girl. – He answered without stopping.

She shrugged her shoulders and went on her way to the armoury when she heard Alucard's voice calling out to her.

– Police Girl, where are you going?

– I'm going to the armoury! Why do you ask Master? – She asked, over her shoulder.

– No Police Girl, not now.

She furrowed her eyebrows together, confused. His voice and the expression on his face were serious.

– You are coming with me. It's time for our class. You weren't able to fully control your swarm of bats yesterday.

– But I have to go to the armoury Master! I have to…

– Police Girl, you're coming with me. You can go to the armoury later.

Seras sighed and was about to turn around to catch up with her already retreating Master when she heard someone calling out for her.

– Seras! Hey Seras!

Both Alucard and Seras looked back to see Hyael running to meet with them.

– Hyael! Good Evening! – Seras smiled at the red head. Alucard simply looked at her like she was some kind of roach.

–"Why the hell is he looking at me like that?" – Hyael thought, eyebrows furrowed together, sensing a wave of disapproval coming from Alucard.

– I wanted to talk to you Seras. – She said, eyes never leaving Alucard.

– What about? – Seras asked, her eyes travelling from the female vampire to her Master.

Hyael looked at her and smiled.

– It's kind of personal… – She said, eyeing Alucard again.

Seras shrugged and looked at her Master, whose eyes seem to be burning a hole through Hyael. What was going on?

– Master, can we have that class later?

He looked at Hyael intensely for a few moments and then turned his back on the two females.

– I'll be waiting for you in the usual place in an hour Police Girl. – He said, already walking away from them.

Seras was a little confused. What had happened just know? She looked at Hyael and she seemed to be as confused as she was.

– "What did he mean by I'll talk to you later?" – Hyael thought. He had sent the message to her before he left. – "What the hell was he so pissed off about?"

She looked at Seras that was eyeing her suspiciously and smiled.

– So, what do you want to talk about?

– Let's go somewhere else! This is no place to talk.

Seras smiled at her.

– I know just the place.

* * *

The two females were on the roof of the mansion, stargazing. 

Hyael had stopped on the kitchen and brought two blood packs. She was sipping on one, and Seras was sipping on the other.

– This place is beautiful. – Said Hyael, eyes glued to the sky.

– Yeah… Master and I sometimes come here, just to star gaze. It's quite peaceful.

Hyael looked at the blonde.

– You two seem to get along great.

– It wasn't always like this you know… Before the War… It was really different. I guess he felt frustrated for my lack of blood drinking, for my cling on the humanity I had already lost. But when it finally sunk in, the realisation that, no matter how hard I wanted it, I would never be human again… And that I could do so much more as a vampire… Like avenging loved one's deaths… Well, things got better between us. We now have a relation based on mutual respect.

Seras smiled and looked at Hyael.

– How about you? You never told me anything about yourself before you met Walter.

Hyael's eyes diverted from Seras's face to the stars again and shrugged.

– There isn't that much to tell Seras. I was human, and now I'm not. That's it. – Her voice was gloom and a bit sad.

Seras looked at the red head, surprised. Ever since she known her she never saw her like this. She was always so happy. This side of her was new.

Hyael sighed and then smiled.

– But I never regretted it, although it wasn't my choice to become what I became. I always had this idea that everything happens for a reason. So I just accepted it.

– Wasn't the blood drinking thing… well… disturbing?

– Disturbing? Dude, you should see my mother's meatloaf. Now THAT was disturbing! – She said laughing.

Seras laughed too, although she was a little bit sad. She was so close of making Hyael open up to her…

The laughter ceased and both girls kept starting at the stars.

/Now was the perfect timing for Hyael to talk about Walter. She had to be cunning as a fox; she had to get the information out of her without Seras noticing. She had to be subtle and smart! She had to be…/

– So Seras let's talk about Walter. Now THAT is a sweet ass huh?

/So much for being subtle…/

Seras, that was drinking the rest of her blood, spit it out, very geyser like, her eyes wide opened.

– I beg your pardon?

Hyael looked at the female vampire beside her with the most innocent expression on her face, but almost cracked up laughing when she saw Seras's blushed face.

Want to know when a vampire is embarrassed? Question them when they are drinking blood.

– What? – Hyael was trying her best to keep a straight face but Seras's expression was so damn funny! – It's not like you haven't noticed it before…

– I… well… err… Hyael! – She pouted with a very blushed face, her voice in a falsetto when it came to Hyael's name.

And that was too much for Hyael's self control. She went into a fit of laughter that made tears come to her eyes.

– Don't laugh like that!

– I'm sorry Seras /laugh/ but /laugh/ you should have seen your face/fit of laughter/

– It's not funny! – She muttered.

Hyael sighed and wiped some tears from her eyes.

– But I am right or am I right?

– Well, you see… it's very hard for me to see Walter that way… He…

– Hard? Girl, that ass is hard! Rock solid hard! Damn!

More blushing from the Police Girl.

– I would really like to know where that fascination for asses comes from Hyael…

– It's a very veeeerrryyy long story girl. But that's not the issue right now. Don't you think that Walter is… you know… – She looked up like she was trying to find the right words. Snapping her fingers she continued: – Yeah! That's it! – She looked at Seras, with a devilish smile. – FREAKING HOT!

Seras looked at the stars.

– I don't see him like that. For me he is Walter, and that's it!

– Girl, you have to let me frisk your garbage can, really! He is sweet, and caring and has a killer ass! What the hell is keeping you from, you know, have a go?

– I don't know, when I look into his eyes I see Walter. The old Walter.

– Yes, but he is not that old now is he?

– It's not that…

Seras was starting to feel trapped. Ok, she had noticed Walter's ass, and yeah, she knew he was sweet… but… he would never look at her. So, why bother?

– Why are you making so many questions about Walter anyway? – She fired back, trying to change the course of the conversation. She then smiled mischievously. – Don't tell me your thinking about asking him out on a date?

She was trying to be humorous but Hyael's answer surprised her.

– Yeah, I am.

Seras looked at Hyael, surprise written all over her face. In her turn, Hyael was peaceful and serious. Oh God, she wasn't lying!

Hyael tried her best not to show Seras she was lying with every single tooth in her mouth.

It was a risk to play like this, but the best way to make a girl make a move was provoking jealously. She only wished she was right.

She looked at Seras from the corner of her eye and saw the girl's surprised and pained look. Oh God, she looked too damn cute.

– "This just has to work!"

– Are you serious Hyael? – Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

– Yes I am. – She looked at the blonde's face, which made her best to look unconcerned, but failing miserably.

– Why? Does it bother you?

– No! – Seras laughed nervously. – Why should I bother?

Hyael shrugged, feeling a bitch for making Seras feel so bad.

– I don't know. That's why I wanted to talk to you about this. I didn't want to come and take him from you or anything like that.

Seras looked down at her hands and asked, her voice normal now.

– So, do you love him?

– Well, I can't say I do. But I like him. "I'm such a lying bitch…"

– Ohh… And does he… you know… do you know if he likes you? – Seras voice trembled a little.

– "Oh my God… I have to remember, this is for her own good! That's it!" – Hyael thought.

– I don't know Seras, that's what dating is all about! Are you sure this doesn't bother you?

– No! – She answered, waving her hand in a nonchalant manner. She got up and dusted herself. – I hope that everything turns out alright!

Hyael half smiled.

– Thanks. Are you leaving?

– Yeah. – She said, without looking at the red head. – The training with Master… He must be expecting me.

– Ok then, have a nice training!

– Thanks!

Seras disintegrated into smoke. When Hyael was sure Seras was gone she sighed and a smile came to her lips. Well, she was jealous alright! Maybe if Seras saw that Walter was not always there, she would finally admit to herself she loved him! Now the only thing that needed to be done was telling this to Walter. She frowned.

– Damn, he is going to chew my head off for this one…

* * *

– YOU DID WHAT? 

– Relax Walter, it's going to work out fine!

Hyael had found cover behind a chair. Walter had his garrotte set to cut her in pieces.

– You told me you were going to help me you crazy vampire! I don't see how the hell this is going to help me!

Hyael gulped. Damn, this was a guy in love and pissed. What was she thinking? She had never EVER seen Walter this pissed before. And that my friends, was something, considering that Hyael had seen him fight against the Millennium…

– She was jealous! – She yelled when she saw the monofilaments flying in her direction. She squirmed her eyes shut waiting for the impact, but it never came. She opened one eye slowly and looked at him. He was surprised.

– She was… jealous?

The little glint in his eyes showed her that he was happy about that.

She sighed, relieved.

– "Damn, I thought I was a goner!" Yes she was!

– So this might actually work?

– Yes, I think it will!

Walter looked at her, his eyes shining.

In this precise moment Alucard was coming in the kitchen.

Walter run to Hyael and hugged her.

– You crazy vamp! I love you!

– Hey Walter, go easy on the ribs! – She said chuckling.

– I could kiss you right now! – He said, smiling and letting go of her.

– Later love! – She said purring. Then she slapped his ass and said in a very sensuous voice. – So it's a date Hot Stuff!

He chuckled.

– Indeed Miss, it's a date!

He didn't even mind her slapping his ass: Seras liked him! And that was the only thing that mattered!

Alucard got out of the kitchen unnoticed.

And mislead.

* * *

**Authoress Notes**

Well, people, here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy! And remember, for next chapter; please press that lovely purple button and REVIEW!

**CleoKat** - /Looks around/ Hey Walter honey, where are you? Come here and say hello to the readers!

**Dark Walter** - /grunts something/

**CK **- /Gets up/ Where are you/Opens door of the bathroom where Walter is flossing with his wires/

**DW** - /Looks at CK/ What?

**CK** – Walter, that's not very hygienic, is it?

**DW** - /shrugs and continues flossing/ Whatever, I couldn't find yours!

**CK** - /slaps her forehead/

Don't say I'm mad. I already know that!

* * *

**Useful Information**

**Reviews**

**Alucard's Bane** – Thanks for dropping by/smiles/ Hope you stay tuned!

**SuckUBusJ **– Here it is girl/Finally!LOL/ Alucard's botty-spanker, huh? That gives me ideas! Muhahaha! Kiss Kiss!

**Wankydoodle **– Thanks! And I will continue, just keep those reviews coming!

**AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff –** Boot Camp! Damn girl, that's gotta suck! Well, see it on the bright side; you came back alive! LOL!

**Next Chapter**

In out next chapter Hyael and Walter go on their "date" and are followed by a very jealous Seras and Alucard.

And there is going to be a very very special guest star on this chapter… Muahahahahaha!

Stay tunned for **Chapter 3 –** Fangirl Randomness!

* * *

**Random Information**

Dark Walter is mine! He lives in my closet!

/maniacal cackle/

* * *

Waiting to hear from you 

**Cleopatra Kat**

**

* * *

www . cleopatra - kat . blogspot . com**


End file.
